plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cardio Zombie
Cardio Zombie is a zombie that can only be found in Battlez in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He will advance to the 7th column when spawned and will crush any plant with his treadmill. After reaching the 7th column, he will throw brains at his fellow zombies, significantly increasing their health and speed. After a while, he will leave the lawn. Almanac entry Strategies Cardio Zombie is a major threat as it will boost other zombies, making them even more dangerous. Since Cardio Zombie has a extremely high amount of health, it will reward very many points in Battlez. Cardio Zombie is immune to many effects, including explosions, hypnosis, stunning, knockback, shrinking, freezing, gas clouds and sun infection. The only way to slow Cardio Zombie down is to use Shadow Peashooter, Kernel-pult or chilling plants. Cardio Zombie will also not activate plants such as Shrinking Violet and Primal Potato Mine. Depending on your Battlez league, defeating Cardio Zombie may or may not be possible. In lower leagues, Squash is a viable response, but in higher leagues, Cardio Zombie has too much health to be able to be defeated. Gallery Cardio Zombie HD.png|HD Cardio Zombie ZOMBIETREADMILLGROUP_1536_00.PTX.png|Sprites and textures ZOMBIETREADMILLBRAINGROUP_1536_00.PTX.png|Sprites and textures (brain) CardioZombieAd.jpg|Cardio Zombie in an ad Cardio Zombie Ad Main Menu.jpg|Three Cardio Zombies in an ad via main menu Cardio Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Cardio Zombie Almanac Entry (Part 2).png|Almanac entry (Part 2) Кардио.gif|Ability animation Cardio Zombie Leaving.jpg|Cardio Zombie leaving Poisoned Cardio Zombie.jpg|Poisoned Cardio Zombie Cardio Zombie Ready to Throw Brain.jpg|Cardio Zombie about to throw a brain Buttered Cardio Zombie.jpg|Buttered Cardio Zombie Cardio Zombie Brain.jpg|A brain used by Cardio Zombie to boost zombies Cardio Zombie Degrade.jpg|Cardio Zombie's arm degrade Defeated Cardio Zombie 2.jpg|Defeated Cardio Zombie Defeated Cardio Zombie.jpg Trivia *In his in-game ad, the background is stylized the same as Neon Mixtape Tour's in-game ads. *Cardio Zombies sometimes use different treadmills in-game. *When he leaves, the Cardio Zombie turns around, but his treadmil does not, and the treadmill's conveyer is still moving in the original direction. *It is the second most strongest zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, placing second to the zombots of each world. *Like Gargantuars, he can appear to be poisoned, but the poison will disappear after a while. *The brain he uses to boost zombies looks different from the brain that can be seen when the player loses. *Despite the fact that he is only encountered in Battlez, the lawn that is used in his almanac entry the Modern Day lawn. *Prior to the 7.1.3 update, his speed listed in the Almanac has changed from 'Creeper' to 'Stiff'. *Cardio Zombie is similar to Catapult Zombie from the first game where he will crush any plant when approaching the lawn and before going into an idle animation. Even in idle animation, the treadmill still has the ability to crush plants. See also *Battlez *Brain *Dark Alchemy Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Non-eating zombies